How Was Your Day?
by P.T. Tucker
Summary: "Hi Kacchan, how was your day at work?" "YOU PUNCHED ME THROUGH A BUILDING! THAT WAS MY DAY AT WORK!" [Based off a tumblr post. Villain Midoriya AU, Futurefic]


Katsuki grumbled as he dragged himself up the stairs to his apartment. He grumbled as he fished his keys to said apartment out of his pocket. He grumbled as he jabbed them into the keyhole. He grumbled some more as he tossed his mask and gloves into the basket near the door.

He glowered when he caught sight of Deku in the kitchen.

Deku looked up from the pot he'd been stirring while humming to himself. The smile he gave him was dazzling. "Hi Kacchan, how was your day at work?"

Katsuki, metaphorically, blew up. "YOU FUCKING PUNCHED ME THROUGH A BUILDING! THAT WAS MY DAY AT WORK!"

Deku had the decency to grimace as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, about that…"

Katsuki stalked forward, pushing Deku backward into the tight corner formed by two counters meeting each other. He snarled down at the smaller man. "'About that?' 'ABOUT THAT!' I could barely stand after! I had to have fucking Ingenium run my ass back to Recovery Girl."

Stupid Ingenium. He'd told him he could handle it. He could see the headline already: 'Ingenium Saves Number Two Hero From Number One Villain.' He hadn't _needed_ saving!

"Well, I did tell you I wouldn't let you turn off the machine."

Right. This was his fault. Because it was always somehow Katsuki's fault when he didn't follow the orders of a fucking supervillain.

He pulled his fist back. He let it drop when Deku raised his hands in surrender. Yeah, of course he'd give up now. Not that'd matter even if Katsuki went through with it. He'd probably break his hand against Deku's stupid face and that'd be his fault too no doubt.

Fucking Deku.

He pushed himself away from the counters. "Dinner better be good tonight." His back still ached from where he'd hit it against someone's dresser as he'd gone flying into their bedroom and his legs felt a little like jelly every time his feet touched down as he walked.

Deku perked up. "I made your favorite!"

Katsuki huffed and made his way into the living room. Deku didn't like it when he ate on the couch, but Katsuki didn't much care what Deku did or didn't like at the moment. He gritted his teeth as he plopped down onto the cushions. He should probably call his hero agency and tell them he was actually going to follow their mandated rest period this time.

Well, maybe. He might feel better tomorrow.

No, he _would_ feel better tomorrow. He wasn't that weak. No reason to call them.

"You should call in tomorrow," Deku said, as if reading his thoughts. Or maybe just seeing the way Katsuki's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned his head back against the top of the couch and let out a long sigh.

"Fuck you."

Deku dropped to his knees in front of him.

Katsuki raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?"

If he said he was checking him for injuries, he was going to kick him in the face.

"You wore your boots into the apartment." Deku frowned as he lifted Katsuki's foot and gently began tugging them off.

"Yeah, well, I was too sore to bend down and remove them." He sent a pointed look towards the green fluff Deku called hair as the other man continued prying his boots off him.

Deku bit his lip as he glanced up. "Do you want a massage?"

What he wanted was for the Symbol of Revolution to stop sending him into random people's apartments when they fought but he wasn't going to get that. They were both too stubborn to let the other win and anything less than total incapacitation wouldn't stop Katsuki from continuing the fight.

He grunted in response.

Deku frowned a bit but completed his task without a word. Katsuki's kneepads were next, followed by his neck brace as Deku stood up to take it. Deku's hands stilled as they touched his shirt, which was covered in blood and sweat and who knew what else.

"I've got a bath waiting if you want it?"

Katsuki grunted again, but this time Deku seemed to take his response as a yes as he picked him up bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing! Put me down!"

Deku ignored him. He seemed to do that a lot more as time went on.

"You'll feel better after you relax for a bit."

"What about the food, dumbass? You're gonna burn the complex down."

"I turned off the stove before I came in here."

Katsuki didn't care if his hand broke. He swung. His fist diverted at the last second and went into Deku's shoulder. The explosion was tiny, barely worthy of being called a real one. Deku let out a soft "umphf" but didn't drop him.

Katsuki crossed his arms and looked away. He'd become such a softie. Couldn't even bring himself to punch a villain in the face. It was all Deku's damn fault.

The water was bubbling as Deku led them into the bathroom. Katsuki couldn't stop the almost feral grin that broke across his face. The special tub had been a gift from Deku about two years ago. Well, if you could call something you'd actively demanded on pain of death a 'gift' anyway. He'd made him buy him one after Deku had accidentally broken his arm during one of their usual tussles. Apparently it'd been _ridiculously_ expensive. Deku had had to scrimp by on only the bare necessities as he'd saved every yen from his actual job, Katsuki not having allowed him to acquire the funds through…other means.

Served him right.

He let Deku undress him and pretended not to notice the relieved look he caught in the mirror when Deku saw the relatively small amount of damage. But only because Deku kept sneaking guilty peaks at him with those stupid big puppy eyes of his whenever he thought Katsuki wasn't looking.

He let out a groan as he sank into the hot water. He smacked Deku's hand away when he reached for the shampoo. "Let me soak for a bit. _Someone_ punched me through a building today."

That same grimace and hand through the hair was all he got in response.

Deku, for how much he'd changed over the years, never really changed at all. Not in the small ways.

They sat in companionable silence for a long moment before Katsuki mumbled out a soft, "How was your day at work?" Not that he cared.

The heat rushing to his face was from the hot water. Nothing more.

Deku might as well have been made of sunshine for how bright he smiled. "It was great! We think we might have discovered a gene that helps with the development of quirks. If we're right this could be a life changer for people born without them."

"Maybe some people deserve to be born without quirks." Katsuki's eyes were cool as he spoke.

Deku looked down at the water. "Maybe. And maybe the people who are born with them create a society in which those born without have no choice but to take drastic measures to reshape said society."

Deku's eyes were fire to match Katuki's ice as he met his gaze.

Katsuki threw water in his face. "Fuck off."

He wasn't having any of that villain monologue shit while he was trying to take his bath after said villain _punched him through a building._

Deku spluttered.

They sat in silence again - this time not quite so companionable but not angry - until something dangerous sparked in Deku's eyes.

"You know, that's not the only thing that happened to me at work today."

"Yeah?" Katsuki asked, trying not to care.

"I punched a guy through a building."

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the headline the next day wasn't 'Ingenium Saves Number Two Hero From Number One Villain.' It was 'Naked Ground Zero Menacingly Limps After Husband While Exploding Nearby Property.'

Katsuki was going to fucking kill Deku.

 **AN: Hope you all liked it! It was my first MHA fic, so feedback is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
